Heilig
Heilig is in het algemeen iets wat in een bijzonder goede verhouding tot God staat en daarom onaanraakbaar is of met bijzonder respect behandeld moet worden. Animisme In het animisme, zoals de Shinto-religie in Japan, worden bijzondere objecten "heilig" genoemd. Er zijn heilige bergen, rotsen en wouden. Boeddhisme In het Theravada boeddhisme zijn zowel de Boeddhas als zijn verlichte discipelen (de Sotapannas, Sakadagamis, Anagamis en Arahants) heilig. Iemand kan dus al tijdens zijn leven heilig zijn. In het Mahayana boeddhisme en het Tibetaans boeddhisme zijn daarnaast ook de Bodhisattvas heilig. Christendom In het Nieuwe Testament geldt iedereen als heilig die het heil van Jezus Christus geaccepteerd heeft. In de rooms-katholieke Kerk en de Oosters-orthodoxe Kerken is een heilige iemand die na zijn dood door de kerkelijke instanties heilig is verklaard; hij krijgt een feest(datum), een patronaat en mag vereerd worden. In de middeleeuwen werden ook veel personen of legendarische personen heiligen omdat zij in de volksdevotie werden vereerd. Veel plaatsnamen herinneren nog aan dergelijke heiligen. In evangelische gemeenten binnen het protestantisme is iemand heilig, zodra hij/zij beslist zijn/haar leven aan de Heer te geven en Zijn wil te volgen. Binnen de verschillende religies heeft het begrip heilige echter verschillende specifieke betekenissen. In de christelijke religies is een heilige vaak iemand die zijn leven geheel aan God wijdt en zich geheel overgeeft aan de wil van God. In het boeddhisme is een heilig persoon iemand wiens geest volledig zuiver is en vrij is van begeerte, haat en verwarring. In de verschillende religies bestaan verschillende manieren om te bepalen of iemand heilig is. Er zijn echter ook pogingen gedaan om een algemene definitie te geven. Zo schreef John A. Coleman S.J., associate professor in religie en sociologie aan de Graduate Theological Union, BerkeleyHawley, John Stratton, ed. Saints and Virtues Berkeley: University of California Press, 1987. p. 239, in 1987 dat heiligen in verschillende culturen en religies de volgende overeenkomsten vertonen: # zij hebben een voorbeeldfunctie # zij zijn bijzondere leraren # zij zijn wonderdoeners of bron van goedaardige macht # zij zijn middelaar # zij hebben een speciale openbaringsrelatie tot het heilige.Coleman, John A. S.J. "Conclusion: after sainthood" in Hawley, John Stratton, ed. Saints and Virtues Berkeley: University of California Press, 1987. pp 214-217 "1. exemplary model 2. extraordinary teacher 3. wonder worker or source of benevolent power, 4. intercessor 5. possessor of a special and revelatory relation to the holy." Hindoeïsme Islam Hoewel het begrip 'heilige' een christelijk concept is en afwezig is in de islamitische leer hebben antropologen parallellen gevonden tussen opvattingen ten opzichte van de aanbidding van enkele soefi's en het christelijke idee van een heilige. In sommige landen worden schrijnen van soefistische 'heiligen' bezocht en worden wonderen toegeschreven aan de 'heilige'. In sommige gevallen wordt de zonnekalender gebruikt met betrekking tot festiviteiten rondom de 'heilige' in plaats van de voor moslims gebruikelijke islamitische kalender.Saint and Sufi in Modern Egypt, Michael Gilsenan, 1973, Uitgeverij Oxford, ISBN 0-19-823181-4 In principe wordt binnen de islam het gebruik van 'heilig' uitsluitend bewaard voor God en Zijn Woord. Heilig heeft de Arabische stam q-d-s (قدس) en kan worden teruggevonden in Al-Quds (Jeruzalem). In de Koran wordt God tweemaal toe 'de Heilige' (القدوس) genoemd, in zowel soera De Opdrijving 23 en soera De Aanbidding 1.the Qur'an: an encyclopedia, Oliver Leaman e.a., Routledge Taylor and Francis Group, 2006, blz. 269, Holy, ISBN 97 80415 77529 8 'De Heilige' wordt ook als een van de 99 Schone Namen van God gezien. De aartsengel Djibril wordt tot vier maal toe de 'heilige Geest' genoemd. Tweemaal wordt gerefereerd aan de heilige vallei van Towa en eenmaal wordt gesproken in soera De Tafel 21 over het Heilige Land (الأرض المقدس) dat Musa gegeven wordt. Bij vertalingen van wali (ولي) wordt soms het woord heilig gebruikt''Leenwoordenboek Nederlands-Arabisch'', prof. dr. M. van Mol i.s.m. K. Berghman, Uitgeverij Bulaaq, 2005, blz. 173, heilige, ISBN 90 5460 051 9, hoewel de stam wali verwijst naar onmiddellijk volgen, het volgendeLeenwoordenboek Arabisch-Nederlands, prof. dr. M. van Mol i.s.m. K. Berghman, Uitgeverij Bulaaq, 2001, blz. 501, ولي, ISBN 90 5460 052 7. Een wali is daarmee een iemand die dichtbij staat, bijvoorbeeld een vriend, een helper of een beschermer. In soera Maria 5-6 vraagt Zakariya een wali aan God, waarna hem Yahya wordt gegeven. Ook worden toespelingen gemaakt over dit soort helpende en beschermende vriendschap tussen de Helpers en de Emigranten.the Qur'an: an encyclopedia, Oliver Leaman e.a., Routledge Taylor and Francis Group, 2006, blz. 682-683, Wali/walaya/wilaya, ISBN 97 80415 77529 8 Daarnaast wordt ook Al-Walay als een van de Schone Namen van God beschouwd. Jodendom In het Oude Testament worden bepaalde voorwerpen voor God gereserveerd, waardoor ze heilig (kadosj) zijn. Het zijn in de eerste plaats de tabernakel met het bijbehorende gerei, de priesters en de priesterkleding. Verder zijn heilig: de zevende dag (sabbat) en (tijdelijk) de plaatsen waar God tegenwoordig is, zoals de berg Sinaï. Sommige voorwerpen zijn allerheiligst, en alles wat ermee in aanraking komt is heilig. Dat geldt ook voor het offervlees (waarvan alleen de priesters mogen eten) en alles wat daarmee in aanraking is geweest. Sommige recepten zijn heilig, zoals de bereidingswijze van de zalfolie en het reukwerk, en het is verboden iets volgens dit voorschrift te maken, behalve voor de eredienst. Overig In een aantal godsdiensten zijn dieren heilig. Zij zijn aan een god gewijd en maken dus uit van een goddelijke orde. In het oude Egypte waren katten en ibissen heilig maar een bepaalde tekening van de huid kon ook een kalf (Apis) heilig maken. Zie ook * Lijst van christelijke heiligen * Heiligenkalender * Lijst van goden en godinnen * Lijst van Griekse goden * Mythologie van A tot Z Externe links *De Arahant - Versen van de Boeddha over heiligen. *Heiligenverzameling pater Dries van den Akker s.j. *Heiligenkalender en Heiligenverzameling van de Stichting Bedevaartweb }} Categorie:Heilige Heilige Categorie:Religie cs:Svatý de:Heiliger en:Saint eo:Listo de sanktuloj es:Santo et:Pühak fi:Pyhimys fr:Saint he:קדוש נוצרי id:Santo it:Santo ja:聖人 ko:성인 la:Sanctus pl:Święty pt:Santo sl:Svetnik sv:Helgon tl:Santo zh:圣人